The Enemy Pit
by DWIAgal
Summary: The Doctor and Rose head to see an alien wedding but instead end up in the Enemy Pit... With no Tardis, Rose going crazy and the enemy on the hunt for them, will they escape with their lives or will they be lost forever? NOTE: CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Into the Pit

"So we're going to a wedding?" a blonde girl asked with a cheeky grin.

She leaned casually against one of the Tardis pillars and was watching the Doctor charge round the controls pushing and turning them like a madman.

"Alien wedding, the official binding of Quasintiltrain of Eaphlep and Dagobinag of Rushinlig," he said clarifying her question.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. So who are we going to be then, a waitress or a tree?" she said sarcastically, "or if we're lucky a stone?"

The Doctor gave her a serious stare, "Rose, we don't have to go. I could always take you back home instead."

He pondered round the controls casually flicking a few switches. Rose walked over and grabbed him by the arm.

"Just making a point, plus I know that's an empty threat, you'd never dump me at home." she said with a victory smile.

"I could so!" he said defensively.

Rose laughed and pulled him into a hug, "could not."

"Why don't you go put something appropriate on, down the corridor, two lefts, and a right and then straight ahead, it should be in the third cupboard."

She rolled her eyes and walked off. He watched her go sternly and then started rushing round the Tardis again.

Rose walked back some time later dressed and with her hair done. She was wearing a violet coloured dress and had her hair pinned back neatly.

The Doctor stared in amazement, "woakay then, we're ready."

"So you're not dressing up for the big occasion?" she said.

"Nup."

"Okay then, Sir Doctor." She said linking arms with him.

"Dame Rose." He replied and they opened the Tardis doors together…

They ended walking into a very unglamorous closet that stunk of something of the mixture of oil and egg. Rose scrunched up her nose in distaste while the Doctor Soniced the room for a way out. The actual room itself was completely empty except for them and the Tardis. The walls were a dirty brown colour and a small light flashed above them. Even so Rose had the oddest feeling she was being watched.

"We may have landed in the…" he said starting.

"Wrong place, I figured that." She said finishing his sentence.

Her neck prickled uneasily and she turned around suddenly sending the Doctor colliding with a wall.

"Ow! What is it?" he said picking himself up.

"I dunno. I felt like someone was… watching me, "She said peering round the Tardis to another wall, "how to do they get in here? There's no door."

The Doctor bent down and traced his fingers along the ground near the walls, and then he peered up at the ceiling and could see a faint outline, "it looks like they come from the ceiling and then go down through this door, oh… oh dear."

Rose looked down; as the Doctor moved backwards, the ground began to open like a great pit into the darkness.

The Doctor pulled Rose towards the Tardis but the floor was too quick and made the Tardis half fell into it with the door face down.

He forced her against the wall as the hole grew bigger and bigger. Eventually with a loud creak the Tardis went through into the hole and fell spinning.

"What do we do?' Rose asked, her voice cracking in fear.

"Stand flat with feet against the wall; the door doesn't go completely to the walls so we may just be able to balance on the edge." He said determination glistening in his eyes.

"And if we don't?" she said gulping.

"Then we fall." He said flatly.

Rose felt her body shaking anxiously until the Doctor held it steady.

"Don't worry. I won't let you go."

They both watched anxiously as the floor began to open slower, crawling towards the walls. Rose felt herself swaying on her feet to keep herself from falling and still it opened further and further until she and the Doctor were precariously balancing off of each other. She could feel him slowly slipping with the effort to keep her up and she was slipping slowly too... over the edge into the darkness...


	2. Coward

"We need to get the door above us open, "Rose said shifting her weight.

The Doctor let go with one hand and instantly Rose could feel herself wobbling. He produced his Sonic-screwdriver and used it on the ceiling but nothing happened.

"Deadlock, I can't open it!" he said exasperated.

"Great so we're trapped on the edge of a pit with no escape?" Rose swallowed.

"Pretty much sums it up."

They stood in tense silence.

"Won't someone come for us?" she said trying to keep hope.

"If they do we'll be well and truly dead at the bottom of this pit by the time they do."

The floor clicked in place mechanically and Rose gripped his arms harder.

"We'll get out of here, don't give up." Rose said in a slightly childish whine.

The Doctor just stared into the pit thinking of the inevitable. She pinched him slightly to get his attention.

"Say something, I hate this silence."

His eyes continued to stare into the pit.

"Doctor if we d…"

"Don't!" he said firmly.

"But if we do…"

"You won't. I promised your Mother nothing would happen to you," He said this eyes flaring, "now be quiet, I'm thinking!"

Rose decided not to argue her point any further. Instead she looked round the area for another exit. Her eyes flickered to a small glass dot on one of the walls. It seemed to be flashing yellow.

"Is that a camera?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked up at it,"yep by the looks of it, it is."

His eyebrows squeezed together as he thought, "that must mean there's someone watching us which means maybe they won't kill us because let's face it, cleaning up dead bodies for no reason is a pain in the neck. Rose, have hope!"

"I wasn't the one who lost hope," she said silently in her breath.

They clutched each other, the Doctor elated and Rose weary. With a sudden clang the door above began to open to reveal three cloaked figures hunched over them.

"Get the girl, I'll take the man." The middle one croaked.

The Doctor and Rose were lifted out of the door into a corridor and helped to their feet. The corridor followed the same colour scheme, with the walls the same dirty brown colour and the same foul odour. The Doctor and Rose stood a couple of metres from the end of the corridor while the others blocked the remainder of it.

The Doctor brushed dust off of his suit and put on his best grin, "thank you, I thought we were going to die down there. Now I'm the…"

"Silence!" the middle one croaked, "now this is most fascinating, I thought the Timelords were dead, burned in the Time War with the rest of the universe but I was wrong, you live. Oh and he travels with a human, so little and cute and pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic!" Rose contorted grumpily.

"Even so I could snap you like a twig but why would a Timelord travel with something so vulnerable? Because he's lonely, has no home and then he meets this little human, so young and inexperienced and he can't help it, she has a family, a home, everything he lost and she wants him so he thinks it's fair. He tells himself that they're just friends but he knows that's a lie but he's too much of a coward to see the truth and accept it." It groaned with one breath.

Rose was too busy fuming about being called pathetic and inexperienced to notice what the figure was saying but the Doctor listened to every word; his eyes stared grimly at the hooded figures.

"Enough speaking, split them," It chuckled and the two others raised gloved hands holding two strange, retro looking guns, "and remember to turn down the setting for the human, we don't want her getting hurt."

Rose was ready to charge them when the Doctor jumped in front of her. They fired with a small click and the Doctor fell to Rose's feet with a short cry.

She looked at him shocked, her hand felt his chest and she sighed as she felt the four beats of his hearts. They waited for her calmly. Then she stood up and started backing away, her eyes flicking around her for a way to escape but she was against a wall, there was no escape. She was trapped.

"Little human are you scared? Lost your Doctor I hear, that's not good." It chuckled sarcastically.

Rose swallowed down her anger and looked at them smiling, "shoot me then, at least I'll sleep tight knowing I don't go hiding behind a cloak like you because you're a coward, a coward who puts down others to hide your own disgraces and a coward who can't even look a human in the eye. Goodnight."

And she heard the guns click and welcomed the ripping pain and the deep sleep with a satisfied smile.


	3. Where Am I?

A groan came from the groggy Doctor. He opened his eyes painfully and stared round the room disorientated. He was on the smooth white floor of a room surrounded by white walls and a perched ceiling, on one side was a door with two small cameras staring at him. He moved slightly and the cameras followed his every movement. He pushed himself heavily to a sitting position and winced at a throb on the two sides of his chest. He frowned and looked round the room feeling like something was missing.

"Testing, testing, good, my voice is okay." He said, slightly croaky.

He tapped his fingers on his right leg and sighed. Then the cold realisation hit him. _Where's Rose? _He felt his blood run cold. They'd been together in the corridor and then they shot him? His memory was slightly blurry. _Yes and then I must have collapsed and they would of… _He shook himself and got up fiercely, storming over to the cameras.

"Excuse me! Talk about trashy hospitality! What is this? No bed or toilet or food and I don't even get a window!" he waited for an answer or footsteps but no one came.

He perched himself on the ground cross-legged and waited.

Rose was standing in a garden. Her hair lay gently over her shoulders with a red rose tucked in behind her ear. She wore a light cream, flowing dress and could feel the grass between her toes. She observed them curiously. _Where am I?_ She thought slightly perplexed. She felt a slight tugging in the back of her mind telling her that she was missing something.

She looked round. The garden was small and surrounded by a wooden fence. To one side was a frangipani tree, surrounded by hibiscuses while a large palm tree grew on the other side of the garden. A creak sounded from the clothes line in the middle of the garden and clothes swayed gently in the breeze. Daisies bloomed all over the grass, rising to the glare of the sun.

She wandered into the little fairy tale cottage. The house itself was small, with white walls and wooden furniture, it had a small modest kitchen and vases of flowers were perched on all the window sills. It seemed strangely empty to Rose.

Eventually she went out the front which opened up to a sunny, golden beach. Seagulls cooed in the distance and dived over the crashing waves. Small children were playing on the edge of the water while their parents watched and a man stood facing her. She tried to look at him but he seemed to disappear every time she did and then reappear when she looked away.

_Where am I?_ She thought again. Suddenly the man was beside her, holding her hand.

"Hello Rose Tyler." He said.

She stared at him; he was a lean man, early thirties with great hair and a brown suit with blue pinstripes. Freckles covered his face and it wore a familiar cheeky grin.

"Do I know you?" she asked, slightly suspicious now.

"I should think so." He replied winking.

She stared at the sand stifling a smile which she didn't understand. Then she heard a scream and looked up. The man was being dragged across the sand by a wavering figure. She ran towards him looking for help but the beach was empty of families all of a sudden and the birds had flown away.

And then tiredness overwhelmed her, she fell to her knees, arms reaching out into nothing…


	4. Playing With Emotions

"Ha, it works on the human girl! We must test it on the Timelord. That should be VERY interesting!" the robed figure said, a white eye glinting out of the hood.

He reached down and stroked the girl's hair with his plated blue hands, she shivered at his touch.

"Respect, Rakklern, but we have yet to test the emotion man-"

"Yes, yes I know, get on with it then." He snapped at him and turned and departed.

The figure left stared down at the girl; her unconscious body was lying on a slab of stone with probes covering her head. Her face was peaceful yet her eyes moved underneath her eyelids rapidly.

"Time to get you out…"

The hooded creature turned to face her.

"Hello Rose Tyler."

She blinked confused.

"W…what am I doing here?" she croaked.

"W…where's the Doctor!" Now she was looking round frantic but was unable to move because she was tied to a stone slab.

Her eyes peered round the room. It was a cave-like room and machinery and high tech equipment surrounded her. Her heart pounded like a drum in her chest.

"Be calm, he is okay, you shall see him soon." He said raising a gloved hand.

"You can't think I'm gonna trust you!"

"Be calm! Or we shall bring him in here and kill him!"

Rose quieted down but continued to glare at him coldly.

"You're lucky I'm testing you, if it had Rakklern or Jespender you'd be dead. As it is I'm not going to put you to too much pain. Now stop being trouble."

He placed a tablet looking thing in her mouth and gave her a warning look.

"Swallow now." He said forcing her mouth shut.

She paused then swallowed.

He moved over to a machine with different coloured buttons all lined up. He waited till it bleeped and then pressed a green one.

"This will not hurt," he promised.

Rose suddenly felt something move inside her. He looked at her then turned a knob to the side of the machine up. She felt her body relax despite her surroundings but was still wary of him.

"Now are we friendly?"

"Is that s'possed to make me like you?" she said forcing some hatred into her voice.

"Hmm… Interesting."

He went back and turned it up fully. She smiled lazily and closed her eyes.

"Good, that's better." He said nodding.

He turned a knob on the other side. Rose was now feeling queasy and was seeing double but was still relaxed.

"Whasthafor." She slurred.

He nodded, not answering her question and clicked a switch then a red button. Rose flared up with anger.

"What do you think you're doing? Keeping us locked up here! Let me go NOW!"

He chuckled.

"Don't you laugh at me you filthy, disgusting bas-"

"Now's not the time for name calling."

He flicked the knob on the other side again, now Rose was struggling with all her might and her face was contorted in anger "LET ME GO NOW! I'LL RIP YOU APART AND BURN YOU!"

She struggled angrily and bore her teeth hissing.

He flicked the switch again and pressed a purple button, this time she was filled up with fear. Again he moved the knob and now she was shaking.

"P...p...please d...don't hurt m...me." she said violently shuddering.

He flicked the switch, now a blue one and she started to cry helplessly.

He flicked the switch again and untied her.

"I'll take you to the Doctor now."


	5. Stupid Plumbing!

Rose was pushed gently through the door into the welcoming arms of the Doctor.

"Rose, you're okay! Did they hurt you? If they did I'll..."

"I'm okay." She said calmly, not wanting to worry him.

He bought it and smiled.

"So, how are we going to es-"

"Shh..." he said covering her mouth with a finger, "camera."

Rose looked up and nodded.

"Jeez I need the bathroom!" Rose said waving her arms annoyed.

The Doctor looked at her and she gave him a 'do it' look so he went, "me too. I wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good room."

A couple of minutes later the door clicked open and two guards grabbed their shoulders.

They were misty and see-through but their white eyes pierced like ice on them and they had long and sharp fangs came out of the creatures' mouths.

"We heard you need to do excretion so we shall take you to a human facility. Any attempt at escape will mean certain and painful death." One said while taking them out.

They were whisked down the corridor at such a pace that Rose was running to keep up.

"I don't know about Rose but," he paused for a gasp, "could you please slow down!"

They ignored him and kept up the pace. After a few minutes Rose was lagging behind.

"Slow down!" the Doctor said firmly.

He received no response except a grunt from Rose. Soon even the Doctor was lagging and they were both being dragged. Finally their guards grunted, picked them up and walked faster. It wasn't much of an improvement for either of them; the Doctor's was gripping him too tightly so his sides hurt with the effort to breath and Rose's had a particularly nasty odour that was seeming to make Rose's face change different colours.

They stopped abruptly. A dusty grey door was shoved open and Rose and the Doctor were thrown through landing in an awkward pile. The door shut behind them and Rose unattached herself from on top of the Doctor and he shot his arm of her bottom with a scarlet face.

The toilets were like ones in malls, lots of squashed cubicles and a perfume odour. Rose crawled to one of them and the Doctor heard the contents of her stomach going into the toilet.

Forgetting his embarrassment he knocked on the cubicle door, "Rose, are you okay in there?"

He heard her groan and opened the door. She was scrunched up in a corner and her head was resting on the toilet seat. Her eyes were closed and her face still had a distinct green tinge to it.

"I know they smelt bad but I didn't know they smelt that bad!" he said trying to distract her.

She groaned again and made another lurge and then vomited again into the toilet. The Doctor flinched away, even though he was called the Doctor he really didn't know much about anything medical at all.

"Err... do you feel better now that you've got it all out?" he said hopefully.

"Bit better," she rasped, "urgh it's in my nose!"

He laughed at that and Rose gave him a weak glare.

There was a knocking at the door, "are you done yet?"

"No, my companion is sick." He said angrily.

"D..Doctor I'm sick 'cause they gave me this pill thing."

"Could be poison." He said barely containing his anger.

"Nah, it wasn't. It was moving inside me before and they used this machine, I can't remember..."

He nodded and took her hand. Pointing to a very big air vent they moved over.

"Rose I'll be in this cubicle if you need me," he called out and put his hands together for Rose to climb up.

She got up and pulled it off with a creek.

"Stupid plumbing!" the Doctor cursed.

She climbed in and helped him up.


	6. Creepy Veggie Vampire

Placing it back on, they moved off. Soon they came to an interval that turned left or right.

"Which way? Left looks like a dead end so right?"

"Right then I guess, let me get in front.

"What, you don't like my navigation? I'm hurt, real hurt!" she said pretending to huff angrily and the Doctor laughed.

She shifted to the side and he went in front. They continued on.

"Ah my Rose, full time entertainer," he said smiling.

"Except when I'm sleeping," she argued.

"Even then, you're fascinating..." he said smiling now to himself.

Rose cast him a funny look, "do you watch me when I sleep?"

He said nothing.

"Great, another Edward Cullen!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said offended, "I am not a creepy veggie vampire, I am proud of my (slightly) tanned skin and my non-pointy canines!"

"But seriously, do you watch me?" she said.

"Sometimes... Rose do we have to talk about this?" he murmured.

"Yes." She said stubbornly.

He sighed. Sometimes he forgot that Rose was barely even an adult.

"Yeah, sometimes I do." He said quietly, hoping she dropped the subject.

"You just watch me?" she whispered.

"Yep..."

"Okay." She said pondering.

"What do you think I'd do?" he said confused.

"No!"

"Yeah 'cause I wait until your asleep and take off my cloth..."

"No! I don't mean that! I was just wondering whether I sleep-talk or stuff like that." He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was blushing.

"Oh yeah! _Dooctor you are the coolest guy ever and are awesome and very sexy!_" he said imitating her.

"Shut up!" Rose said suddenly ferocious.

The Doctor stared at her confused, "what, sorry?"

"Well you should be! It's not funny!" she huffed and glared away from him.

"Is something wrong Rose? I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." He said sounding dead serious and honest.

"I'm fine!"

They crawled in silence, the Doctor worried about Rose while she fumed away at him.

He noticed after awhile that Rose was looking ashamed of herself, "Doctor, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me back there. I couldn't control my anger."

"It was a bit odd..." he said going into thinking mode.

Rose sighed," Guess I'm just a crappy companion..."

The Doctor stopped at this, "What?"

"I'm no good, you could do better..." she said not looking at him.

"What? No! No way! Who told you that?" he said disbelieving at her.

"It's just, I am just useless. Where ever we go I get kidnapped and you have to rescue me. And I'm so dumb; you'd find smarter two year olds then me."

"That's absolute rubbish! You, Rose are not useless! Don't you remember when I met you; I would have been the Nestene Consciousness's snack if it hadn't been for you! Your quick thinking has saved us many times. If I had the choice to travel with any human or alien anywhere I would still travel with you. Don't for one second doubt yourself or your worthiness to travel with me. You're more than I deserve..." he sighed angrily at himself.

Rose said nothing but she reached for his hand and they sat together quietly with their heads bent down because of the low ceiling. Rose laid her head on the Doctor's chest and he stroked her hair gently and with delicate care. She smiled at it and closed her eyes...

"Rose, you can't sleep here we're not safe," the Doctor said pulling her up.

"But I'm soo tired..." she said sleepily.

"When we get out of here," he said pushing her up gently.

"But-"

"Come on, follow me."

She groaned and crawled after him nostalgically.

He hissed angrily, "they can't escape!"

The other nodded nervously, "they were careless, I agree. However we may be able to get them back. We will be able to track the girl through the pill and while she was sleeping I took the liberty to put a Whiner on her."

"Perfect! Use it at once!"

"With respect Rakklern but it would be wiser to release it slowly, otherwise we could damage her badly in the process."

"In what way?" Rakklern hissed back.

"Human cells are very fragile, if we released into her body too fast she would burn up."

"Then do it, what we need is the Doctor!" he said, his silver glass smashing on one of the brown walls.

"But it may anger him and make him uncooperative. He may also try harder to escape. He is very smart Rakklern, it would be unwise." He said swallowing hard with his two throats.

"Just do something and fast! Now get out of my sight!" he said, eye glowing menacingly.


End file.
